<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven by SaturdaykNight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376251">Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdaykNight/pseuds/SaturdaykNight'>SaturdaykNight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Love Duology [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ChanBaek - Freeform, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Musician Chanyeol, Romance, can be read stand alone, more like companion, reupload, sequel to Fancy you but not really, vocal trainer baekhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdaykNight/pseuds/SaturdaykNight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello angel, you are like a painting<br/>when i look to the sky, i can only see you<br/>City street lights, when the lights go out and the moon disappears<br/>it's still bright because you are the star that the sky dropped”<br/>When a certain boy caught chanyeol's attention and he had been in his mind since, chanyeol couldn't help but wrote a song about how beautiful Baekyun was in his eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Love Duology [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i reuplaoded this bc i accidentally delete last time. this is like the tag said, a companion to Fancy You but can be read on its own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>-------- </em>
</p><p>"chanyeol, what do you think about being featured in a song?" His director asked. Chanyeol sat crossed leg, contemplating about the sudden request. He was told to go visit the director by his manager as he was informed that there was something the director wanted to discuss with him.</p><p>"depends on who or when because as far as i know, nobody has reached out for my yet" Chanyeol said.</p><p>Director Jung slid a piece of paper toward chanyeol. it was a compilation of Naver's comments. Fans were demanding and bombarding for the collaboration with another singer named Chen, an artist from different label which chanyeol was very familiar with. He had quite a handful of Chen's songs in his playlist and his last album had memorable songs in Chanyeol's opinion.</p><p>"what do you think? the general public is very curious to hear the two voices together. It might be a good opportunity for you to be exposed to Chen's audience and vice versa. You can decline the offer if you'd like but this proposal was offered to us by Chen himself" Director Jung said. Chanyeol's eyes widened. what? Chen personally proposed this idea? what on earth.</p><p>"Yes! okay, sure. i accept the offer" Chanyeol smiled. He has never done a collab before aside from with minseok who was another singer in his label but that was because Minseok was his labelmate. He was pumped to know that Chen wanted this to happen and he wasted no time.</p><p>Chanyeol headed to Chen's studio, that was their first official meeting. Chen was a funny guy and also kind. They discussed about the direction of their song and both pulled out demos they had produced in their laptops to each other for reference or ideas. Honestly, chanyeol had expected their first meeting to be a bit awkward but it wasn't at all, not as hours passed, not after Chanyeol said he would like to add rock elements into their song and Chen jumped in his seats as he wholeheartedly agreed with the giant, that was when they felt more relaxed and comfortable with one another.</p><p>Chanyeol left Chen's studio around 5pm. For now, they got the whole music composed, their next appointment would be lyrics composition in which the giant really looked forward to see Chen's lyrical creation in person.</p><p>He left toward the front desk to check out and gave back their locker key (since he was an outsider, he needed to check in or whatever). Just as he bowed down at the receptionist and was about to head out.</p><p>The next day he spent another whole day at Chen's studio, working on the lyrics. it only took them a few hours to perfect and arrange the song. They sent it to their producer in order to finalize for the recording session and everything would be nice and done. Chanyeol was grateful for this opportunity to work with such a dedicated and hard working artist like Chen who really taught him the real sincerity of music production (not that he wasn't sincere about musics but seeing Chen's work ethic definitely made him feel inferior in a way that made him wants to better himself in the future).</p><p>They really bonded during the many hours of soaking in the darkness of the studio. Chanyeol helped Chen with his other song that was left half way undone because chen did not know how to extend the flow of the pre chorus in order for it to match the chorus and the bridge. Chanyeol was there to rescue and chen was elated with the result. "I'm going to put your name in bold font at the song credit section because you are a genius, chanyeol!!" Chen said to him.</p><p>"no no no, don't flatter me, if it wasn't for the solid foundation of the chorus, my part probably wouldn't work as much. Big credit to you too!" he gave chen a thumb up.</p><p>This was probably the most fun he had when collabing with someone.</p><p>Like the previous visit chanyeol checked out at the front desk. his day was done, or so he thought. Another person came toward the desk. He was a petite guy, drowned himself in oversized hoodie and a neon yellow beanie, cheerfully greeting the receptionists as if they were friends. Chanyeol caught his face in his peripheral vision and decided to do a double take just as he was about to leave. He did not know why or how but his legs refused to move another inch until the receptionist lady looked at him</p><p>"Mr. Park? Did you leave anything here?"</p><p>Chanyeol stupidly snapped back to his sense and stutter like an idiot that he was "uh..oh.." eventually the neon head (that was what chanyeol had on top of his mind when he thought about the small guy) turned to look at him too. "no, nothing, I just, er.. malfunction, i guess?" He laughed nervously and scratched his nape. Park Chanyeol you sounded like a fucking dumbass right now. malfunction?? what the fuck does that mean? "I should get going now..see you" he awkwardly waved to no one in particular, just randomly to the direction of the receptionist desk and dashed off.</p><p>He jumped into his car seat, taking a loud breath trying to steady himself. Great, now the neon head probably thought he's the biggest clown in the world and he didn't even know why he cared about the neon head that much but that guy was something else. He only saw about 10 seconds of Neon head's face and it already stuck in chanyeol's mine ever since.</p><p>he was cute. and adorable. a bold claim for someone he literally just saw but he couldn't help it. That guy's voice calling out to the receptionist ladies was just a mere "HII NOONA" but it sounded sososo endearing and cute. yeah, cute. He was cute. cute cute cute-</p><p>Chanyeol really looked forward to coming over to Chen's studio again more than he thought. If he didn't believe in love at first sight before...he was starting to believe so now.</p><p> </p><p>It was true that a person could really follow you like a ghost. Chanyeol only experienced it now and he didn't mind being followed by the smaller guy.</p><p>Chanyeol was once again scheduled to visit chen's label for the recording of the song. Finally. It was one of the fastest collab he had ever done, in a good way, it meant that they both have personal and artistic compatibility and chanyeol looked forward to more in the future.</p><p>Readying himself in the recording room, he cleared his throat and with the lyrics on his phone, he started rapping his verse. It took a few takes to get everything right, he messed up the lyrics a couple of time. You couldn't blame him when till this day he was still giddy knowing the possibility of seeing the neon head again and he failed to focus on his tasks. He ended up having to apologize to the director out of guilt of disrupting the recording process because he allowed his personal emotion to get in the way.</p><p>"not a good day?" Chen asked as soon as chanyeol emerged out of the recording room. the taller groaned in exhaustion, shaking his head.</p><p>"sorry. It's not my day, i guess. I can't seem to focus" He said</p><p>"don't be sorry. We all have those days" Chen added as they were seated at the sofa, watching the producer arranging and mixing the song.</p><p>The whole time, his mind wondered about so many what ifs. He knew this would be his last time coming here. Everything was done, the song was done, the single cover art work was designed, it was a wrap and chanyeol thought he would be so devastated if he didn't get to see the boy again. What if that boy wasn't even real? No one would wear that bright color of a beanie that could be spotted from miles away. no one would, right?</p><p>He slumped back into the sofa with dejection when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't really play attention to who it was, his eyes focused on his hands that were still fiddling each other. Not until he heard the voice.</p><p>"chen? chennie?" The voice called out. Chanyeol whipped his head to the door, the fluff of his hair made his face looked really small, his face was half hidden by the door but Chanyeol recognized the voice and the face all too well. too well for a person he saw for a mere 10 seconds.</p><p>Chanyeol was lost, his eyes wandered at the fluffy head (another name that popped up from the back of his head), his mouth was hanging slightly as if a kid who was lost in the crowd as he watched chen stood up, a huge grin broke from his face.</p><p>"baekyunnie!" Chen shouted "I havent seen you all week. Where have you been"</p><p>The Baekhyun guy, or so that was what he heard chen called him, pouted. he pouted!!! chanyeol dangerously cooed on the inside "maybe if you get out of your studio you would've seen me, i came back from busan 3 days ago" he said</p><p>Chen then shifted his attention toward the sitting chanyeol and obviously Baekhyun looked his way too.</p><p>"oh! Baek, this is chanyeol." Chen gestured toward him "he's gonna be featured on my next single. We've been working on a song for the whole week" he added.</p><p>Chanyeol finally lifted his butt off the cushion and stood up, towering above the other two.</p><p>"Hi i'm Baekyun. I’m a vocal trainer here." he smiled. Chanyeol took baekhyun's held out hand to shake it.</p><p>"Hi...I'm Chanyeol.."</p><p>"So you're the malfunction guy?" Baekhyun softly chuckled.</p><p>huh? oh.. " If you meant the other day then..yes i am." Chanyeol subconsciously beamed back.</p><p>“you guys knew each other?” Chen inserted himself in the middle of their greetings</p><p>“Not really. We saw each other for like ten seconds at the counter the other day” Baekhyun said</p><p>“anyway, do you have any business here, Baek?” Chen finally asked.</p><p>“oh, PD told me to tell you to check out the new trainees after you’re done. I think he wants you to mentor a few. Not as in being a trainer because that isn’t your job but just casual mentoring. Like when you were mentored by Donghae before your debut” Said the baekhyun. “I’m just here to deliver the message, by the way. Nothing much, see you around” He added then waved good bye to Chen before shifting his attention to the giant and smile a bit brighter than he was before saying good bye and left the door.</p><p>He thought the recording was done but he forgot that they hadn’t record the adlips and the back vocals yet.</p><p>The whole day flashed by. It was a wrap. Chen ft. Park Chanyeol’s song was all done, only waiting for the promotion and release date. They both hugged each other in satisfaction of the product of their song, it was one of those that he truly enjoyed producing and with chen’s easy going and compatible personalities, things couldn’t have been smoother and Chanyeol was very grateful for the opportunity.</p><p>But that meant he had no reason to go there anymore. He might not be able to see Baekhyun anymore. He could’ve asked Chen about the smaller but that might sound very creepy and to be very honest, he wasn’t the most charismatic or the bravest person on the planet, he got things the hard way and he was well aware of that. He usually loathed this part of himself. Life would’ve been way easier for him if he was a bit tougher, braver….better. So what could he do but sighed in dejection and accepted the fact that he would never see baekhyun again, at least not for the time being and gave up on his feelings, maybe it was just a mere infatuation or lust. Nothing more, nothing less and it will fade with times.</p><p>Boy was he fucking wrong. Baekhyun was torturing him to no end. It has been three days since he last saw the latter and he got extremely love sick beyond rescue. He drowned himself in the studio, not doing anything but just strumming random chords in his guitar, rapping gibberish like a dead person, he looked like a person who just got rejected and both Jongin and Sehun laughed at how pathetically love sick he was. But it wasn’t until what sehun said at the very last bit that turned dejection into hope.</p><p>“If you’re so bothered by it then why not use your profession to handle it? I don’t know? You’re a song writer? Isn’t that how you express your feelings? How come this one doesn’t cross your mind???” Sehun was shoving him rhetorical questions and each one pushed him out of the slump and his eyes blown wide at the word.</p><p>I’m indeed the biggest dumbass. Why don’t I just…write how I feel about it.</p><p>Chanyeol leaped out of his couch and grabbed Sehun by the shoulder</p><p>“Oh Sehun, I always fucking hate it when you’re right but this time, I love you for it”</p><p>“No you don’t. you love that Bacon guy” Sehun habitually rolled his eyes.</p><p>Before Jongin and Sehun knew it, They were shoved out of the giant’s studio and got the door slammed at their faces</p><p>“I need to focus!!” Chanyeol shouted from the other side of the door.</p><p>“FUCK YOU PARK CHANYEOL!!” Sehun shouted and dragged Jongin out of the building.</p><p>He slumped in his chair spinning it round and round until his hand moved to grab a pen and paper on its own accord while lyrics flow inside his head like a stream.<br/>
his hand were moving, writing down words as he thought about his first impression on his so called crush and his ever lasting impression, how beautiful that smaller guy was and how his eyes smiled so genuinely that anyone could fall for it, he wrote about how beautiful and dazzling the person is by doing the bare minimum, how he couldn't take his mind off of the person ever since he bat his eyes upon them to the point where he could see baekhyun's image chasing him everywhere he goes and he liked it, he liked Baekhyun. There was no second thought or denying.</p><p>Hello angel, you are like a painting<br/>
when I look to the sky, i can only see you<br/>
City street lights, when the lights go out and the moon disappears<br/>
it's still bright because you are the star that the sky dropped….</p><p>It was one of the quickest song he had ever wrote, the flow and rhymes, the emotion came out without struggles, if people hear this they could definitely tell he was in love and he was.</p><p>__</p><p>The song helped cope with the feeling of missing Baekhyun. It truly did, for a certain amount of time until he was deprived of his crush’s presence. it had been three weeks and for the past three weeks, he kept making the beat to the song until he found the perfect match, hanging out with Jongin and Sehun drinking his feelings out.</p><p>He did manage to get his minds off the smaller guy for a while he had to admit, especially when he had schedules like photoshoot and album jacket shoot for his album. He kept himself busy, his mind occupied, in a good way because it paid off and it worked out well, his job made him forget about his swelling heart but that did not mean Baekhyun hadn’t been in his mind the first thing in the morning and the last thing before he went to sleep and he didn’t mind it, it was a hint of happiness that he was tasting and it wasn’t all bad.</p><p>The song he wrote about Baekhyun sat in his lyrics book for a month now and he kept looking at it. Sehun told him to record it and include it in his album but he wasn’t sure because he wasn’t planning to anyway, he just wrote it to pour his feelings out so it wouldn’t bottle up too much.</p><p>The song was still choppy as a whole. As a draft, it was good but it wasn’t good enough to release it. He wouldn’t wanna change any part of the lyrics but it needed more polishing, more finesse, more..vocal part and he didn’t think his voice fit the vibe of the song if he were to do it alone.</p><p>That was when chen came into the picture and everything seemed to fall back into place.</p><p>Chen could feature in this song, his voice being coincidentally suitable for the tone he was looking for and he could go to Baekhyun’s label again and he was gonna make it right this time, if he ever saw Baekhyun again he would swear as a man to grow a pair of ball and ask him out, even if it’s for a short dinner.</p><p>Chen got back to him. His company also approved of the idea. He was featured in Chen’s song once, it was only fitting for Chen to return the favor and he was glad that Chen was so happy to accept his offer despite his song with chanyeol was just being released 2 weeks ago.</p><p>He tried to not expect much during his visit to chen’s studio (Chen somehow did not question why Chanyeol would came over to his studio when it could be the other way round but chanyeol did not want to rack his brain for an excuse so he was glad chen did not push it).</p><p>Baekhyun was like a ninja of some sort. He appeared then disappear. Chanyeol was walking around Chen’s company for a small break and he saw Baekhyun’s head peeking out from one of the room across the hall but once he caught up, the boy was gone. Perhaps it was just chanyeol hallucinating or Baekhyun’s image truly haunted him like a ghost because the devastation he felt due to the deprivation of the smaller’s presence was unmatched.</p><p>He gave up on looking for him. Maybe what they said was right, the more you search the more you’re lost, if things are meant to be then it’ll be right in front of you. But he wanted to try. God, he was being a damn pussy he couldn’t even pull strings he had with Chen and just ask that one million-dollar question of “do you have baekhyun’s number?” but what if Chen fired back with “why would you want Baekhyun’s number” although he knew that chen would be too nice to question him, still, you couldn’t blame a man who was anxiety driven and prone to overthinking on a daily basis to calm down and said it wasn’t that serious.</p><p>He wasn’t too hopeful after all. No trace of Baekhyun again today. He bid chen goodbye and left the company. He returned the card to the receptionist and walked pass the automatic glass door and called it a day.</p><p>Except, when a voice called him from behind, a voice that had been in his head for weeks. Only he would be able to measure how much he missed it. He immediately turned around just to see a familiar small guy, his hair was dark red his time, skipping toward him fast, his hair was bouncing a bit and it was shiny and adorable. Chanyeol remembered Baekhyun’s hair last time to be dark brown and a bit curly now it was flattened out and the sheen around his crown gave him an angel looking affect. Absolutely adorable.</p><p>“Chanyeol-ssi? Im not mistaken, it really was you. I thought I had it wrong because I didn’t know you came over here again. Long time no see” Baekhyun said, finally stopped right in front of the taller.</p><p>“long time no see” Chanyeol grinned, all too bright and wide that his cheeks hurt but he didn’t bother to hide his overly happy self. His heart leapt out of his chest just at the sight and he drank up all of it. “I’m here for another feature. This time Chen features in my song” he said</p><p>Baekhyun’s mouth formed an O shape. It was cute but was chanyeol expecting anything less than adorable from the smaller? Of course not.</p><p>“that’s.. that’s awesome!!” the smaller exclaimed brightly “you know, your last song with chen was amazing. Chen never does song like that before and it was very cool seeing him trying to things and not to sugar coat things but it has been my favorite song lately. It was SO good. I’m so happy you guys do another one!” He hyperventilated. “so are you like..done with everything now?”</p><p>“not yet, we still have some things left to fix and I just planned to go drink some coffee somewhere because I have more things to do tonight. Would you like to go for a drink as well? If you don’t mind, of course” Chanyeol bit his lips anxiously. This would be his version of a million-dollar question.</p><p>“Oh…Sure! I was about to drop by one after this anyway.”</p><p>And chanyeol just mentally fist the air in triumph. Finally, one thing he did right.</p><p>Since Baekhyun said the company and his apartment are within commuting distance, he never really brought his car with him so Chanyeol brought the smaller to his favorite coffee shop by his car. It was only a ten minutes ride but it was the most blissful ten minutes of his life. Baekhyun was there by his side, he mentally patted himself on the shoulder for actually being able to go this far.</p><p>They each grabbed their own lattes and chose a two seated table at the corner of the shop. Chanyeol thought where should he went from here. He wasn’t the greatest in the romance department which contradicted his whole entire career because his music was about the bliss of being in love. And he did know what it felt like to be in love, his songs weren’t far off his experience but the execution part is a little….</p><p>“so, what type of song will you be singing with chen this time? Is it similar to last time?” baekhyun broke silence. Thank god the smaller was a chatter, it balanced his silence attribute and awkwardness.</p><p>“It’s a personal song of mine…I wouldn’t say it has the similar sound as our last collab but won’t be too far off. I can’t think of anyone that suits the song more than chen, so I contacted him. I guess transaction isn’t a bad thing.” Said Chanyeol.</p><p>Socializing, he needed to socialize and maybe talk, initiate conversation, don’t let baekhyun do all the talking, he reminded himself. After this collab was done, he wouldn’t have any more excuses.</p><p>“so uhm..Baekhyun-ssi, you’re a vocal trainer?”</p><p>Baekhyun sheepishly nodded as he sipped his latte, the steam fogging his circular rimmed glasses “well, one of the mains here.”</p><p>“that’s incredible. You’re very young and being the main trainer is a great responsibility” Chanyeol said. Now he was genuinely curious about the smaller’s job as a trainer.</p><p>“I’m not that young though..” Baekhyun blushed. “chanyeol-ssi, we’re the same age” he ended the note with a light giggle and the sound traveled to caress chanyeol’s ears gently. It was cute.</p><p>“What? How did you know my-”</p><p>“I think you forget that you’re one of the biggest indie artists out here and your basic infos aren’t exactly hard to find. Just a click away” Baekyun smiled.</p><p>“but wow..you look really young. I honestly thought you were at least a few years younger than me. Maybe because I look old for my age?”</p><p>Baekhyun looked like he was shy to take the compliment but chanyeol wasn’t even trying to flatter him. He was never the one to sugarcoat things but Baekhyun really did looked very youthful (not that they were old or anything)</p><p>“since we’re the same age, let’s drop the honorific? I feel really weird” the taller laughed “just call me chanyeol”</p><p>“you can call me Baek or baekhyun, whichever you prefer, really”</p><p>“alright, baekhyun” a warm smile subconsciously spread across his face as soon as the name escape his lips.</p><p>He could not believe he just dropped Baekhyun off at his place and the biggest bonus was they exchanged contact. Chanyeol was sure he already died, no way that was real.</p><p>Baekhyun really did live close to his company, around 15 minutes walk and a good 5 minutes car ride from his place to the company.</p><p>the day couldn't have been any better. He had never felt this pumped and excited to just do anything. Before encountering baekhyun he sighed at the thought of exhausting hours in his studio, arranging songs for his new album but now he just wanted to get to work and finish it fast.</p><p>His recording of the new song with Chen was wrapped within the next visit. It was fast becausae Chanyeol got the basics covered, Chanyeol, chen and his team decided to go out to dinner to celebrate. Chen told him he they didn't get to celebrate the release of the song last time and was elated that chanyeol contacted him for another feature and this time, they got to go out for a booze.</p><p>The next few days sitting alone in his studio, fiddling with his headphone wire all day when a certain someone managed to creep inside his mind again. He wondered what have Baekhyun been doing. He had been so caught up with the preparation of his new album, and music video, they hadn't been in touch as much these couple of days.</p><p>Saying he missed baekhyun would be an understatement. He longed for the vocal trainer and he couldn’t stop rewinding to the day he finally gathered the courage to asked baekhyun out to a movie, it was two days after they went for a cup of coffee together for the first time. He picked Baekhyun up from his company, remembering the way the smaller was shivering cold running toward his car asking him to turn down the AC for a bit and then he’d wrap his larger hands around the smaller’s to transfer some heat but to his surprise, he didn’t want to let go and it was evident that Baekhyun also didn’t want too as he let out a small tiny whine when Chanyeol let go of their clasped hand for a bit to adjust the gear of his car. He savored the “because your hand is warm” that baekhyun said to him that day and he allowed the smaller you use it as a personal heater for the whole night.</p><p>That was when he realized there was no going back with this feeling he harbored.</p><p>The day came when the first single of his album and music video was released. It felt as if the weights were off his chest and he finally got to relax a bit (a bit because promotions were coming up). He sat in his room watching his own music video at 7pm just because he hadn’t watched the finalized version of it yet).</p><p>Just as he watching, a call came in to interrupt and chanyeol was about to curse but immediately held back when the contact name was Baekhyun. He picked up the call within two rings.</p><p>“Hello? Chanyeol?”</p><p>“Yep! That’s me”</p><p>“oh my god, it’s been a few days since we call but congratulations for the released of your album. It was great. They were great, all songs! I really love. No, your discography is perfect. The title track ‘heaven’ with chen was such a great song!” Baekhyun ranted on without care.</p><p>Chanyeol chuckled with flattery across the line, he tried not to sound too happy at his crush’s praises but he wasn’t the one to lie well “thank you. You don’t have to flatter me although I expect nothing short of perfection from my end as well. You really did listen to every song? I did not expect that.”</p><p>“no but seriously, anyone who listens to it will have their heart fluttered because of the lyrics” Baekhyun added.</p><p>“oh? Did it make yours flutter?” Chanyeol bit his lips. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that because there was a stoic pause after that. “hey, I’m just joking” damage control attempt number 1.</p><p>“N-no, it’s alright. You weren’t completely wrong”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Anyway..I recently became your number one fan. I kept refreshing my melon page until your album was released and immediately had a listening party and call you right after.”</p><p>Baekhyun obviously couldn’t see this but chanyeol was getting immensely flattered and shy he didn’t even know how to sit well anymore. His body contorted in different position, sprawling his long limps on the couch.</p><p>“you joined the yeolmaes now” Chanyeol laughed.</p><p>“you can say that. Do you want to celebrate the release? We can go out and eat nice bbq! It’d be all on me!!” Baekhyun exclaimed</p><p>“Are you sure you want to pay for my meal? I eat a lot. Don’t want you to empty out your wallet” Chanyeol retorted back.</p><p>“don’t underestimate my financial status, Mr. Park. I’m- wait..hold on…Yep I am confident that I have enough to feed the both of us now get your butt off your couch and let’s go!! I know a place”</p><p>“wait- how are you even sure I’m at home”</p><p>“well..most artists stay at home to monitor their release. I also worked with artists, chanyeol.”</p><p>Chanyeol broke out another laugh again “okay okay, sent me the location. But do you want me to pick you up or should we just meet up” the giant asked.</p><p>“hmm..you know what, car-pooling is very eco-friendly, you can come and pick me up”</p><p>“good. See you at 15” said chanyeol</p><p>“see you!”</p><p>Chanyeol pulled up at Baekhyun’s complex’s drive way, he watched the younger skipped toward the passenger seat. He internally chuckled at baekhyun and his subconscious habit of skipping. His hair was also different from last time. The last time chanyeol had seen the smaller was when they went to see detective Pikachu and baekhyun’s hair of brunette. Right now it was completely jet black. Black like ebony, black like the night sky. It still suited Baekhyun well.</p><p>Despite the initial plan being baekyun paying for the bbq to celebrate his song release, Chanyeol ended up paying for both of their meals instead.</p><p>Baekhyun was like a healer, the moment he came into chanyeol’s sight it felt as if he got hit by a wave of fresh air. His adorable smile was reassuring and it worth more knowing that he was the one that made the smaller smile but sadly, his time with Baekhyun was limited, times flew too fast and now that he arrived in front of baekhyun’s place, he realized he should let go. It was sad seeing baekhyun’s back disappearing into the building. He just wanted to confessed his feeling and let it all out. Maybe someday soon. But chanyeol couldn’t handle the risk of being rejected and they would never be the same again.</p><p>“chanyeol?” Baekhyun waved his hands around to snap the taller back to his sense. He needed to stop malfunctioning so much.</p><p>“Oh- uh.. what were you saying again?”</p><p>And Baekhyun pouted. And….Chanyeol couldn’t help but let the smile spread on his face at the sight.</p><p>“what were you thinking about? I’m just here ranting about how you made me feel bad for letting you pay when the whole purpose of this eat out is to celebrate your release and I was supposed to pay for it. Why are you trying to steal my spotlight? You paid for the movie, you paid for my coffee last time. Just let me pay this one meal. I feel bad, okay?”</p><p>Chanyeol wasn’t holding it well inside. He had to suppress a coo or else baekhyun would be mad. What was he supposed to do when his crush was looking like a kicked puppy.</p><p>His big hand eventually sat on top of the smaller’s now straight shiny hair while ruffling it a couple times “alright, alright. I’ll let you pay next time.”</p><p>“promise? Don’t you dare to bring your wallet or your credit card with you next time.” Baekhyun warned, his eyebrows creased into a sour furrow.</p><p>“okay, I promise. Good night Baekhyun” He smiled and watch baekhyun merged inside his place.</p><p>They promised there would be next time…next time he would do it right.</p><p>-</p><p>“You said there’s something you wanted to tell me?” Baekhyun said, eyes fixated onto the giant’s big pairs’.</p><p>They were standing in the park of han river, where chanyeol waited for Baekhyun.</p><p>he sucked a big breath and exhale slowly “I don’t want to ruin things we have between us but I just feel like I need to let this all out. I..like you, Baekhyun. This is what I’ve been trying to tell you and the timing had never been great so…”</p><p>The look on baekhyun’s face worried chanyeol and his heart was jumping inside of his ribcage for a response but baekhyun was staying still, still looking at him in the eyes, mouth slightly ajar.</p><p>Chanyeol waited. And waited.</p><p>“chanyeol…I..didn’t know..”</p><p>“you know you can reject me, right..?” Chanyeol murmured softly.</p><p>“listen..Can I..I mean give me time to think this over? Please?” baekhyun’s voice was small. He sounded as if he didn’t want chanyeol to use the word ‘reject’ because it sounded too harsh.</p><p>“okay..of course, Baekhyun, of course” he breathed, huffing out a despondent sigh that felt too heavy for his heart.</p><p>And his slumps were back. Was that a post-confession depression? He didn’t really know. All he knew was he had lost all of his motivation to do anything and it didn’t really help that his schedules were getting packed with all the radio show, Music program appearances. It was almost a torture to keep a smile throughout the whole day.</p><p>Here he was, slumping in the seat in front of his computer, lazing in his studio producing the crappiest, most self-deprecating lyrics. A place he came to claim his serenity couldn’t even provide him that. Not soon after the two of his bestfriends barged into his studio and he didn’t even have the energy to be annoyed.</p><p>They were babbling about Jongin’s crush and the subject made chanyeol fell into a deeper misery. He was sick and tired of hearing another shit about love and positivity.</p><p>"tell him the truth" Chanyeol finally chimed in.</p><p>"you have no rights to tell me that when you haven't even confessed to that vocal trainer guy and keep fucking around at Chen's company" Jongin snide in.</p><p>"I'm serious, Jongin. by the fucking way. you can't pull that card on me anymore because i just asked Baek out like two days ago." Chanyeol smirked. Why did he even smirked? He was damn broken hearted. It was forced smirk to let out the bitterness.</p><p>Both Sehun and Jongin's jaws slacked "why don't you tell us-"</p><p>"he hasn't responded, okay? he told me he needed time to think. and now I’m in here producing the most depressing track ever because I'm nervous about his answer."</p><p>Both Jongin and Chanyeol huffed out a dejected sigh in unison.</p><p>Two hopeless men in the room. and Sehun switched his gazes between both men not knowing how to console them.</p><p>The person who would frequently came over to comfort and console chanyeol was surprisingly Sehun. Jongin was having his own issue with his love life and probably had It just as hard, Chanyeol wasn’t the one to invalidate but he was grateful to have sehun around at times like this.</p><p>Sehun, despite being a nosy asshole and a brat, he was a good nosy asshole and a brat. He made Chanyeol talked It all out even if it meant doing things the hard way. Chanyeol didn’t cry though but he just felt anxious and unsettled with Baekhyun’s silence and uncertainty and Sehun knew that all too well, he knew what chanyeol had been through and he knew just how to lightened the weights.</p><p>Because Sehun could not just let things slide.</p><p>-</p><p>Cramping in between his Jam-pack schedules, Sehun found time to sneak out of the set without his manager. He planned to message him after he left. Hopefully he wouldn’t be scolded.</p><p>He was taking huge risk of being recognized at the moment but he got his handy face mask on and caught a taxi to a certain location. He knew what he was gonna do and he was gonna do it right. No messing things up, he told himself</p><p>Sehun made his way into a company, sunglasses and mask fully covered his face as he sauntered toward the front desk.</p><p>“Hello, sir..? May I help you?” one of the ladies asked. She sounded hesitated. Perhaps they thought sehun was trying to rob them or something.</p><p>“Hi” he said confidently “is there an employee here by the name of Byun Baekhyun? I think he’s a vocal trainer here”’</p><p>“baek? Ohh! He went out for lunch break just a while ago. May I ask what business do you have with him because he did not notify us of any visitors and outsiders are prohibited from entering this building without permission.”</p><p>Shit. Sehun cussed under his breath. He totally did not think of the fact that they might not allow stranger in without prior notice. He could not return to his set now or else his escape from his strict manager would be in vain. There was only one way.</p><p>Sehun leaned closer to the marble counter of the desk “well, you see” he then scanned from left to right. No one was there. Great. He pulled off his shades and mask for a good 10 seconds before putting them back on. He smirked in triumph upon seeing the ladies’ reaction. Korea’s IT boy, Oh Sehun in the building, less than a meter from them. what would they do next. “I’m his friend and..i just want to surprise visit him and I did not know such rule exists.” He faked his sad frown “well then…I apologize for wasting your time, I think I should head back to my shooting set. It was hard to get away from my manager just to surprise baekhyun, damn it.” Fake it till you make it, Sehun was implementing the saying.</p><p>“wait, Oh Sehun-nim! Uhm, how about this, you can go wait in a private room and we will inform baek about your visit. Without name!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“that’s very nice of you. Thank you very much. I really owe you.” He lowered down his tone and said slowly. “but can I ask you a favor and do not tell anyone else about my presence? Please? If people know about this, I will be in big trouble”</p><p>The front desk ladies nodded rapidly and sehun mentally fist the air in victory. Try to resist Oh Sehun. You couldn’t. He then proceeded to give each one his signature and let one of them led him to a private room. He took off his cover and bowed in gratitude (he really was) until the he was left alone in the room and there was nothing in the room but sofa and coffee table in the middle of a vast space. He dropped himself on the cushion, waiting for Baekhyun’s arrival.</p><p>Not more than 15 minutes later that he heard a knock on the door as a shorter man took a peek inside, their eyes met. Sehun was able to see Baekhyun in real life for the first time.</p><p>He was kinda cute. Sehun could kind of see why Chanyeol fancied him. But when Baekhyun started to look at him with curious eyes he knew he had to cut to the chase. After all, they weren’t friends nor were they acquaintances.</p><p>“oh sehun? Uh..? the front desk noona told me about a friend?” Baekhyun cocked his head to the side.</p><p>Sehun’s smile began to form as he tossed his leg over the other, sitting modestly on the couch. “I’m glad you know who I am” he paused and gestured baekhyun to sit down somewhere and baekhyun did so. “now, I’m going to cut to the chase. I’m Chanyeol’s best friend”</p><p>He saw baekhyun flinched a bit..or maybe gulped abit as well. “and no, he did not send me here, I came here on my own accord because I’m sick and tired of him being this unmotivated lump of cell in his house.”</p><p>“..you think..it’s my fault?” Baekhyun looked sad. Maybe he had been like that for days as well.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it that way. But I know about the whole thing. Chanyeol didn’t even wanna tell me until I forced him to say it but he hadn’t been in his best state lately and I’m pretty sure you haven’t been as well judging by your demeanor” he stared right at Baekhyun “my schedule is packed so I’m just gonna keep it short. I know you might not be uncertain about your feelings toward him after the confession but don’t let him expect the impossible. Hurry up and respond to him. Reject him or accept him. It could only be either one of them. With anyone, I do not care but with chanyeol, don’t walk on an ambiguous line with him. If you can’t reciprocate his feelings, then tell him the truth of the matter and let him live his pain out. If you also feel the same way, then don’t hesitate. The more you wait the more you hurt chanyeol and me knowing what he had gone through in his past relationships, I wouldn’t not want him to experience the same thing again. Well, not exactly the same thing but you’ll understand once I elaborate further.”</p><p>“His past relationships…?” There were so much he didnt knew about chanyeol's past. His guilt sank into the pit of his stomach.</p><p>Sehun sighed “I don’t want this to be one of those ‘main protagonist with a sad back story’ but it was along those lines. His past two partners broke him so much that he became very self-deprecating, insecure and would always self-doubt. the number one he loved dearly but dumped him because chanyeol was too perfect and too nice that it bored that person. The number two cheated on him for the same reason so you can understand why chanyeol blamed himself..for being himself. Now I’m not saying so you can pity him. Do not throw a pity party on him but I just want you to understand that he had become wary of relationships but when it came to you, he suddenly forgot all about that. To him, you are very important so choose wisely because you could cause more damage to him. He’s a nice guy and I’m sure you know that and that’s why I don’t want him to endure anymore pain. So what I’m saying is, as soon as possible, go give him your answer so he could stop overthinking and fell into a slump”</p><p>He waited for Baekhyun’s response but none was given. Baekhyun had his head hung low and for a second he thought the smaller was gonna cry.</p><p>“I’m in no way trying to make you at fault because him liking you isn’t anyone’s fault here but don’t make him wait too long. That’s it. My job here is done. Gosh it’s so annoying having both of your best friends being suck at love ugh.” he pushed himself to stand and patted Baekhyun on the shoulder before he twisted the door knob.</p><p>“Sehun-ssi!!” Baekhyun called out before before sehun could swing the door open. The younger turned his head to the smaller’s direction waiting for his words “I..will give chanyeol an answer, very soon..but I also have something to tell him, my side of the story so..”</p><p>“you do you. As long as chanyeol doesn’t end up in a miserable state” Sehun smiled and finally pulled the door open.</p><p>To his dismay, his tiger manager was right in front of him and he gulped.</p><p>“OH SEHUN!!!!”</p><p>-</p><p>Chanyeol was summoned at the café that he and baekhyun went to the first time. His soul had already left his body as his hand clutched onto the handle of the glass door of the café, eyes already darting for the presence of the smaller at the corner wrapping his hands around his plastic cup from the outside. He wasn’t physically trembling but his insides were flipping out everywhere and it was not good. He tossed on a cap and flipped his hoodie over his head to conceal himself, whether he liked it or not he was still a celebrity and there were still chances of people recognizing him.</p><p>He had his coffee at his hand now too and baekhyun right before him. None of them tried to initiate a conversation and chanyeol’s anxiousness only grew each second passed.</p><p>“so-“ both of them said in unison. “you go first” another unison speech.</p><p>“y-you know what” Chanyeol said this time. “let’s take a walk outside, it’ll be easier”</p><p>“y-yeah, I guess”.</p><p>They sloppily got up from their chair, eyes awkwardly shifted at each other’s direction once in a while.</p><p>There was a park nearby the café and the night sky helped chanyeol not feeling too exposed.</p><p>They kept walking along the edge of the grass until baekhyun stopped his track at a large tree, chanyeol did the same because he had a feeling baekhyun had something to tell him (well, it was the purpose of this meet up in the first place).</p><p>“chanyeol..” the smaller looked down at the concrete ground, fumbling with the hem of his own shirt and chanyeol stood right there, in front of him, waiting for what he had to say. “you see, sehun came to my label a few days ago and-“</p><p>“Sehun? What was he doing there? Gosh that brat, did he said something to you??” one thing he knew about Sehun was that he was nosy and sometimes ran his mouth without forethought, he wondered if baekhyun was offended.</p><p>“no, wait, hold on. Listen to me first”</p><p>And chanyeol shut up</p><p>“he did say some things to me, but it wasn’t like what you think..he was kind of..trying to knock some senses into me and he was the reason why I asked to come here. He told me about your past and that I should give you my response as soon as possible and be honest with you instead of ghosting you…which got me thinking about it over and over”</p><p>The taller gulped.</p><p>“I’m gonna be honest here so..” Baekhyun took a deep breath “first of all, I’m sorry to be the cause of your despair..now that I know about your past relationships by a third person it’s only fair that I tell you about mine…take it as a reason for my silence this past week…</p><p>“truth to be told, chanyeol. I..like you as well. And I almost answered you right then and there at the time but it wasn’t easy for me when I had a second thought about it. I hope you know that you’re not the person your subconscious tells you and you’re an amazing guy, I had the time of my life spending it with you but I also have a lot on my plate, chanyeol.”</p><p>“baekhyun….”</p><p>“let me finish first or I won’t have the courage to say this. Two years ago, I dated an idol in my label. I knew the risk of a regular person dating a public figure but I still bit the bullet because I loved him so much and so did he. We sneaked date and we had this exciting thrill of being a secret. But I just couldn’t sleep at night knowing he has sasaeng and we would eventually get caught. He didn’t but it was close. About a year in our relationship, he came to me and blatantly broke up with me because a blurry photo of us were taken and he had to lie to the company that it was his friend that he hadn’t seen in a long time but he couldn’t afford to further risk his image and career… and it hurt. I knew it hurt him too but he quickly got over it and I was left stranded. It’s still awkward seeing him in the company or even passing by each other…I lost a person I cared about and we could never go back to just friends..and you, chanyeol..you’re just so amazing, sweet and kind..everything anyone could ask for but I couldn’t risk losing you and I didn’t mean to make you wait and I know you’re not an idol and it’s different but still, it traumatized me. Fame scares me…I didn’t mean to make you feel bad about yourself because it isn’t your fault..” Baekhyun finally breathed and he was surprised that he didn’t cry this time.</p><p>Baekhyun looked so small and vulnerable, Chanyeol almost wanted to hug him but he just took the smaller’s hand into his and enveloped in his palm where the warmth was. His hand was soft and small, in contrast to chanyeol’s large and rough ones from playing guitar and instruments.</p><p>“what if we work out? You know people don’t really care about an indie singer like me. You know it’s different from being an idol..but I understand you being cautious, I really do but if we both share the same feeling, trying to diminish it would hurt more, don’t you think?” He squeezed the smaller’s hand, subtly asking him to at least look at him in the eyes so he could understand.</p><p>Baekhyun let go of his hand, for a second he prepared himself for another heartbreak but the smaller suddenly threw his arms around Chanyeol and squeezed the taller tight like he was a giant teddy bear. Chanyeol’s eyes shot wide for a second, trying to compute what just happened.</p><p>Baekhyun’s jet black head was buried into his chest. “I’m sorry..”</p><p>Chanyeol was quick to assure the smaller to not feel sorry because he wasn’t mad, it was his own weak self that broke down so easily. His long fingers brushed through the smaller’s soft strands. “it’s okay, baek… you don’t have to apologize”</p><p>“I like you a lot. I want to go to more places with you, go on dates, hear your voice, hear you sing to me at night, hug the life out of you...”</p><p>“let’s do that” Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun back but a bit tighter and with less doubts. “let’s do all of that, baek”</p><p>-</p><p>It was no surprised that baekhyun stopped listening to Heaven (in front of chanyeol, at leat) after chanyeol told him it was about him. It wasn’t like he hated being written about, it had quite an opposite affect actually, but he would always get embarrassed every time he heard the lyrics but it didn’t fail to make his heart fluttered at the sincerity.</p><p>“but you know I’ll write more song about you in the future right?” Chanyeol laughed</p><p>“yeah but like..Heaven was weird. It was such an exaggeration. I’m not like that” he pouted</p><p>“like what? An angel?”</p><p>Baekhyun’s face deepened into a blush “it’s just weird, alright?” </p><p>“alright, alright” Chanyeol tried to stop himself from laughing at baekhyun’s complaint as he pulled the smaller onto his lap and blanketed him with a deep hug and pecked his soft lips but Baekhyun chased his lips as he was letting go, wanting more, and chanyeol gave him more.</p><p> <em>you are the firefly of my forest, you are born with light to brighten other’s world. If the word I love you isn’t enough to tell you how I feel about you, I’d be fine with spending the rest of my life just to prove to you.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I also have fanfic commission opened for those you wants me to write. uhm money has been kinda tight due to pandemic and i need every cent i can get</p><p>contact my email Bellaswift1311@gmail.com or dm me on IG @byeongaris thank youu (those within fandom i write about)</p><p> </p><p>i have a few remarks<br/>1. ik the bacon joke is old af dfad idk why i use it either<br/>2. i re read this a few times and i just realized that the way i construct chanyeol's character is actually based on me..  not necessarily his personality but his anxiousness and his meticulousness toward certain things. so in a way it's a piece of me being poured into his character with the park chanyeol ik as an idol. i never realized when other writer say every character they wrote is a part of who they are and now im like oof.<br/>3. i did this w.o my knowledge again but his crush on baekhyun is highkey my experience so.. sigh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>